


Focus

by clingykeith



Series: Bottom Lance Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Slut Lance (Voltron), Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), Large Cock, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, lance in booty shorts, slutty lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith
Summary: Lance is being a distraction in class. Not to the other students, no, he’s distracting his teacher—Mr. Marmora— with that pretty pair of dick sucking lips.#bottomlanceweek day 4: oral fixation
Relationships: Kolivan/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bottom Lance Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t actually fuck high school students if you’re not in high school. This has been a PSA. 
> 
> Now back to our regularly scheduled porn

For Kolivan, or Mr. Marmora as his students called him, Lance McClain was a menace.

No, not for the reasons that the other teachers called him that, he wasn’t loud or disruptive, didn’t push the limits just for a laugh from the class. No, Lance McClain was the bane of Kolivan’s life because he kept bringing in some lollipop-type candy in to class and sucking on it while he was trying to lecture. He wasn’t doing anything particularly lewd with it at first, just idly sucking, sometimes pulling back to gnaw or lick on it, but it didn’t stop Kolivan from stuttering. No one else seemed to have noticed —thank gods— but Lance did. And since then, Mr. Marmora’s life was a living hell.

Lance grew increasingly bold with his displays, to the point that Kolivan had to instill a no food policy. But that didn’t stop Lance from always arriving to class with a sucker in his mouth and making a show of taking it out of to toss when asked with a loud slurp. And then of course he’d just move on to chewing on his pencils and pens, flicking his tongue out when his teacher was looking, or playing with his plush lips with delicate fingers. It was enough to make the history teacher dread his last class of the day.

Kolivan was already struggling, and then it got warmer outside. By mid-March, it was warm enough for students to wear shorts and Lance seemed to be the first among them. The teacher knew that the dress code at this school wasn’t heavily reinforced, forgotten about most of the time, but he can’t believe no one’s stopped this boy yet. That denim didn’t fully manage to cover the teenager’s rear, giving Kolivan and everyone else a view of the bottom of Lance’s ass.And Lance seemed aware of this, making a little show out of dropping things and bending over to retrieve them.

Lance knew what he was doing, sending his teacher knowing smirks and winking, biting a soft lip.

“Lance, see me after class, please.”

When the bell rang and the rest of the students filed out, Lance sauntered up to his teacher’s desk and leaned against it, cocking a hip. He was wearing those damn shorts again today.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

Kolivan rubbed his eyes and pulled away from his computer, turning to face Lance. “Your grades have usually been good in my class, but after this last test I just wanted to check that everything’s okay.” He as trying really, really hard to keep eye contact and not let his gaze wander to those legs or that mouth. “I feel as though you’ve been... distracted.”

Lance leaned forward more on the desk. “Yeah?” He bit his lip. “I’ve been feeling pretty distracted.”

“What’s going on? Maybe I can help. We can figure something out.”

Lance licked his lips and his eyes flickered up and down. “I know you’ve got that no-food policy, but it’s kinda... hard for me think if I don’t have something in my mouth.”

Kolivan gulped. “Is that... is that so?”

“Mmmhmmm. Yeah.” Lance was leaning all the way over now, resting on his forearms, ass out. 

Kolivan shook his head, trying to pull himself together. “Lance, this isn’t appropriate.”

Lance only rolled his eyes. “What? It’s not like I’m gonna tell on you.”

“It’s more than that, you’re only, what, 17?”

“16.”

Kolivan groaned. This was bad. He was old enough to be this kid’s father. Grandfather, if you pushed it.

“Lance, your education is what matters most to me. If you swear that you’ll get your grades up, then...” The teacher said after a long pause.

Lance perked up. “For real?”

Kolivan nodded. “You pay me back for all the trouble you’ve caused me, and then we never speak of this again, got it?”

Lance nodded enthusiastically.

“Lock the door and turn out the lights in here.” Lance did, flicking a couple of switches .“Get over here.” The boy obeyed, scurrying around the desk. “Knees.” Lance fell to the floor, sliding himself between his teacher’s legs.

Kolivan unbuckled his belt and pulled himself out of his pants. Lance’s eyes grew wide, and Kolivan couldn’t help but smile. “You still want it?”

Lance nodded quickly, wrapping his hands around the long, thick shaft and beginning a slow stroke before finally leaning in and licking up the underside. He focused his tongue around the head and giving it kisses, almost worshipfully, before wrapping his lips around the head.

The boy slowly worked his way down the shaft, taking in more and more with every bob of his head. He took his time, neither of them having anywhere to be. Kolivan grunted when his head entered the boy’s throat; this clearly was not his first time doing this, of course he was a slut, he was sucking off his teacher for fucks sake.

He placed a hand on the boy’s head, not pushing, just feeling his soft curls. “That’s it, doing good.” He groaned. “Can you take all of it?”

Lance seemed to love the idea of the challenge, and continued to push himself a little farther, a little farther, until his nose was pressed into his teacher’s hair. “Good boy. Feels so good.” He held the boy’s head there for a moment, forcing him to swallow once, the constriction around the head of his cock unbelievable. He released the boy after he felt him gag, who pulled off with a gasp, but he was smiling, even if his eyes were watery.

Kolivan laid his wet cock against the boy’s face, he knew he was large, but he looked absolutely monstrous next to Lance’s face, it was hard to believe that the teen had just swallowed that whole thing.

“God, baby. You look so slutty like this. Look so good on your knees.” He slapped his clock gently against the boy’s cheeks.

The boy’s smile grew wider. He opened his mouth. “More, please.”

“Fuck.” Kolivan pushed the head of his cock back into the boy’s mouth, groaning when this time Lance redoubled his efforts, stroking the rest of his shaft a little more, bobbing his head a little faster, letting himself get a little sloppy, drool creeping down his chin. all while keeping eye contact with his teacher. It was Lance’s little moans throughout, as though it were his cock getting sucked, as though his teacher’s dick was the most delicious meal he’d ever had, that brought Kolivan to the edge.

“Lance, I’m close—”

Lance pulled off for a brief moment, just enough to rest his lips against the tip, still slobbering over the head. As if unwilling to disconnect from his teacher’s member entirely. “Please cum in my mouth, Mr. Marmora. Wanna drink it.” His eyes were pleading as he spoke. He slurped the head back into that wet heat as soon as his mouth was no longer needed for talking. 

Kolivan gripped the boy’s hair a little tighter when the teenager dig that clever tongue into his slit and came hard. The boy sucked him through it, swallowing greedily and moaning himself, rocking his narrow hips where he was knelt on the floor.

The teacher didn’t think he’d ever cum this much in his life, it just seemed to keep going, but the teenager took it like a professional, and even still a bit managed to escape his mouthand dribble down his chin.

When he’d finished and the boy released him from his throat, Lance showed off the cum still left in his mouth, swirling it around with his tongue before making a show of swallowing it. He still held the tip of the cock against his lips, where he continued to kiss and lick idly.

“Thank you, Mr. Marmora. I feel so much better now.” Lance said, blinking big blue eyes up at him. The boy eventually, reluctantly, stood up, and Kolivan noticed a wet spot in those sinful shorts. Did he...? “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Marmora.” He thumbed a stray drop of cum back into his mouth with a loud sucking sound and a sinful smile.

They didn’t speak of it again for a long time, but that didn’t mean it stopped. Lance stayed after school to choke on his teacher’s giant cock almost daily. It’s like he couldn’t get enough of it. Neither of them could. Sometimes Lance would take the lead and play with the older man’s cock as he liked, sometimes Kolivan would take control and fuck the boy’s skull or make him gargle his balls. Sometimes both of them were tired and Kolivan opted to just have Lance hold him in his mouth and keep him warm while he finished grading papers.

But when it came to review for finals week, Lance was absent from class that day. Kolivan gave the review PowerPoint from his desk, and Lance was hidden perfectly: sucking absentmindedly his favorite candy, his mind calm and clear, drooling a little bit. All the better to receive the lesson, having things in his mouth helped him focus, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> never woulda thought that “writing sloppy blowjob scenes” would become my fav hobby in 2020 and yet


End file.
